Loves me, Loves me not
by Neko Nyan 3
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a girl who hates popular groups and is incredibly talented. She is also a heiress thet ran away from her past. And a girl who extremely hates popular people or stuck up you may say. What would happen if on the first day she moved she was suddenly entangled with them? Will she fall in love or suffer? Lucy is kinda OCC. Oh and please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Neko: Ohayo Gozaimas! (sorry if wrong :p) So people this is my new story. I hope you like it. I will still update my other story but, won't be very fast since, I'm doing 2 stories in a 12 year old body which sleeps at 9pm at awakens at 4am.**

**Lucy: Just don't overwork yourself ok Neko?**

**Neko: Are you alright about this?**

**The other characters except lucy: NO! *shouting***

**Lucy: Yes, it's fine. *normal tone***

**Neko: I DIDN'T ASK YOU! *Shouts at other characters***

**Lucy: Neko doesn't own fairy tail.**

**Neko: Of course no?**

*Prologue*

Hello! my name is lucy Heartfillia! I am a normal average girl as you could see but, I'm actually an escaping heiress of the famous Heartfillia company. You would say it's nice but, it sucked so I left my home, friends, life, my parents and my cocky fiancé. Now, I'm going to a school named Fairy Tail High! a school where mom promised that dad would not find me in!

And so about my interests I like singing, drawing, playing instruments, writing, reading and the most remarkable martial arts with an addition of fencing of sort. And I hate Popular people why do you ask?

Easy! They use people who swoon over them as slaves! I mean seriously? They would ask you to throw their trash, do your homework and etcetera etcetera. But thankfully I was never asked to since if I was asked to you wouldn't see a good scene.

Well that's for boys. The girls are much worse than the boys. be sluts to boys and jerks to others. if only I could stick their fat bloody mouths to their fucking ass and watch them suffer Hahaha! just kidding! to evil and horrifying!

But they do deserve something good you don't know how I hate them! I would love to see them suffer. but not to such lengths. and the girls I hate this attitude the most. Picking on girls who even tries to talk or even follow or stalk will or shall be ganged up and shall be kicked, punched and you name it! Well that's all the schools I've been to!

And how would I never know that I would encounter them some day! And on my first day to Fairy Tail High!

**Neko: Ok! Do you like the prologue? Oh yeah can you tell me if you like it or not using a review? Can i have at least 5 reviews to know if you guys would like for me to continue ok?**

**Lucy: Neko didn't i tell you not to do that?!**

**Neko: I don't care! I'm scared if they hate it! Plus i love reviews!**

**Lucy: Fine...**

**Neko: Yay! Bye bye! Please tell me how the story is in your opinion! Oh and this a LucyxHarem ok?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Neko: so the last one was a prologue i thin. That people do like it so now i'm gonna continue the story ok?**

**Lucy: Who gets to be with me now?**

**Neko: I don't know. Either Rouge, Sting, Natsu, Gray, Zeref and possibly Laxus. I don't know. Imma gonna set up a poll.**

**Lucy: Please vote for someone that is suitable for me! oh yeah you can vote from the poll or from the reviews.**

**Sting: You should give reviews though if you don't this missy mousy is gonna make a huge racket.**

**Neko: Who are you calling missy mousy?!**

**Rouge: We do not own fairy tail.**

*Chapter 1*

Lucy's P.O.V

*Ring*

*Ring*

Ugh! My morning is so sad! Why do i have to suffer! Waking up in the morning by an alarm sucks. I rose up from my bed and took one step at the cold wooden floor at my huge condondium. I walked to my toilet and started to take a bath and brush my teeth. I grabbed up a piece of toast with jam and put it between my teeth took out my bag and went after using my uniform.

The uniform consists of a casual white shirt a blue gingham vest with a red tie which has a star clip and a short skirt that reaches 10 centimeters above my knees and a pair of black socks reaching to my knees and black shoes. I wore a black wristband on my right wrist. I also wore a high pony tail which was tied up with a blue ribbon. I also strapped two guns to my thighs along with the magazines and a whip inside my bag just in case if someone attacked me.

I took out my black motorcycle. It's cover was all black just like a raven same with my helmet. I took out my helmet and put it on my head and ofcoursei finished my food. I took out my keys. Which had tons of other keys with it. I have many bikes but this one is my favourite.

I jumped on my bike turned on the machine and begun zooming all over town and the to the school in 30 minutes. A good drive indeed. No one was at the school. It was pretty huge. So, this is my new school Fairy Tail high.

I hope that i have fun. I parked my bike behind the school and it was hid in a garage. No one is allowed to see it anyway.

I left the bike and went to the school clutching the bag and wenttothe principle's office. I checked me watch. It was 5.26 am quite early for the principle here. I went inside after knocking and hearing a muffled,'come in' he sounded suprised. I chuckled. Kids don't come early do they.

i went inside the office with both of my hands tucked in my pockets with my bag in my right shoulder. I sat down on a chair. He was an old man dressed in a jester hat he was drinking alchol from the bottle beside him. He was a pervert. Why? He was looking at my chest. "Can i have my schedule?" I asked him. "Will you take of your guns?" He asked back. Ofcourse i was in shock. After i regained my concious i explained,"I'm sorry but i will not take them of. I will not use if i am not needed to or if i am attacked. understood?" He merely just shook his head as if saying yes. he then gave me the schedule to my classes and then gave me my handbook and told me the rules it was actually quite easy to memorize. This was better than memorizing waltz dancing moves.

When he finished it was 6.30 am. School was starting to be filled. I sighed. The rules took to long to explain. My class was in the Fairy Tail section class Elites locker number 109 code 1-4-3. I went out and looked around the school using my headphones blasting out music so that i can't hear anything. What i didn't notice was that everyone backing away.

Not even caring i continued on when i was stopped by something hard that let me bounce back to the floor. I took a glance up with no change of emotion but an emotionless one. There layed a man with piercings all over his face, long black messy hair layed behind him. He glared at me before speaking in a harsh tone. "What did you think you were doing?!" He asked me rather rudely i must say. I said nothing. I just stood up brushed myself than answered,"what do you think that i was doing?! I was walking?!" i answered glareing at him.

He looked shocked. After a while he became normal but this time with a smirk again. Not noticing again people began to back away again. "You're new aren't you?" He asked me. Sounding to nice to belive. " Why don't i tell you the rules here?" His hand reached out trying to grab my shoulder. I sighed. I jumped to the air stepped on his hand then to his head affectively slaming his face to the floor harshly. I landed across his body smoothly. Everyone around us began to scamper to the sides. He got up with a scary aura and looked back to me as i spined back to the front.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked me with a smirk and turned to me. He tried to punch me but not after me doging my face to the side. With my hands still in my pockets i jumped and kicked his jaw making a turn 360 degrees during the process. He flew to the other side of the hall which was empty suprisingly. And so he was made unconcioused.

I took his arm on the ground and dragged him across the floor to the direction of the nurse's office. I left him at the nurse's office's doorstep left him and went to my homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive.

**Neko: Did you like the chapter? I hope that you like it i worked hard! Oh and do you mind giving me 5 reviews at least to show me wether you like it please! And if you don't i'm gonna think that you don't like the story. So ok?!**

**Sting: Why didn't i come up in both of your stories? Again?!**

**Rouge: Did you make a poll?**

**Neko: (Ignores sting) yes i did rouge! I made for Natsu, Rouge, Sting, Laxus and Gray!**

**Lucy: But why?!**

**Neko: (Pushes lucy away) Please vote. You may vote from reviews and from the poll. Ok?! Bye bye see you next time! (Waves good bye)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Neko: Hey! I was wondering. Do you guys like my story? Cause i think that it's bad and as if you're telling me to stop. Do you want me to stop?**

**Sting: Yes**

**Natsu: Yes**

**Lucy: No!~**

**Neko: I hate you, Sting Natsu! *sulks in a corner***

**(lucy tries to kill boys.)**

**Neko: I don't own fairy tail. *still sulking in a corner***

*Chapter 2*

Lucy's P.O.V

Before any students i came. I already putted my back at a table, no one should be there. (When she was walking around the school.) After that i went to My homeroom teacher . He again told me about the teachers, students, people i shouldn't bother. Turns out that Mr. Piercing guy was one of them. He's in the school's football team. After we finished bell had rung surely Mr. Piercing guy was to be in class. The amount of force in the kick may only give a 30 minute black out at most.

We went to my class it was suprisingly noisy. I put on my headphones back on. It was golden like my hair making it conceled. Mr. Clive went in first and everything was still noisy until he shouted. He told me to get in. When i walked in my ears were shot in the morning by a shout by, Mr. Piercing guy.

"What is she doing here?!" He shouted making me lower my volume of noise in my song. I snickered and answered,"This is my class what did you think idiot?" The students in the class stiffened. "May i introduce myself now sir?" I asked facing mr. Clive. "Ah! Yes please! Listen class this is our new transfer student." I replied. I wrote my name in the board only it wasn't heartfillia but, ashley.

"My name is Lucy Ashley i am 16 years old, my zodiac sign is cancer. I hope that we can be friends." I introduced myself and went to my seat. I choose a seat next to the window. infront of me was a guy with blond hair. If i am not wtong his name was supposed to be Sting Euclifee, Heir of Euclifee enterprisses. Beside me was piercing guy aka Gajeel Redfox sole heir of Redfox blacksmiths company. behind me was Levy mcgarden daughter of a book author and is aiming to be one.

i sit two chairs away from behind next to the window. Wewent to theintroductions and yadda yadda yadda. Since today is the first day we are going to have introduction in our class recess and then theschool tour. Those who know the school didn't have to join. And guess what! I don't wanna join.

I stood up and went to the door when Redfox blocked my way. "Gihi... Your not going anywhere!" He smirked. Everyone stared at us. I just kept my non-emotional face raised up my volume on my headphones, (She is still wearing those headphones.) and slid under his legs that were apart. Now everyone in the hall way was looking at me i just ignored it. I went to the school's roof. no one's going to be there anyway.

As i walked up the stairs i didn't notice a a guy following me. At least that's what they think. When we reached the roof i took out a small pocketknife and placed on his throat. "What do you think you were doing?! Following girls aren't nice you know, Sting Euclife." I whispered in his ear with a sickenly sweet tone.

I could feel him stiffen. "Now what do you want?" i asked while backing away a bit. "Why? Can i spend some time with my own classmate?" He asked me while smirking. 'Interesting…' i thought. "Now let me introduce myself!" He exclaimed proudly. "My name is the great and wonderfu-" i scoffed making him stop between his sentence. He glared at me. "What? You wanna correct me?!" He asked me with a glare.

I chuckled. "Man, you don't know anything about me." I leaned back to the wire fence. "Why? Don't tell me that your my stalker?!" He looked shocked. " Wow! iI mean i give you credit for beating metal head there but don't stalk me!" He continued.

My cheeks burned bright red. "No what?! Are you mental?! There is no way i am your stalker!" I screamed at him being away from the wire fence. Sting grabbed me and looked at me obviously fake sincerity in his eyes. "I know that it's hard but embrace the truth! You are my stalker!"

My cheeks burned even harder. "I do not! I am not your stalker and i never will! What do you think touching me anyway?!" I shouted. "You should be happy that i touched you Be grateful!" He said turning back to his true character.

I scoffed at him glaring. Trying to be scary which didn't have any affect because of my red burning blushing face. "Where are you going to eat for lunch?" Sting asked me. I regained my composure and thought for a while. "Hmm… I don't know, wh- What are you doing?!" I asked sting as he pulled me looking at me and smirked while running down to the canteen

Trust me or not but, i do not trust that devil's smirk!

**Neko: Yay! I'm done! How dis you guys like it?**

**Lucy: Please tell us your thoughts in the reviews or pm please.**

**Neko: Yes please!**

**Natsu and Sting: Aye! Please review for our sake! *Saluting while shivering***

**Neko: Lucy… What did you do? *looks to lucy curiously***

**Lucy: Hmm… Nothing! *smiling cheerfully but with dark aura around her***

**Neko: *Shivers* Anyways please Read and Review!**


End file.
